Kiss From A Rose
by Mello's Guapo
Summary: Matt lives, Mello doesn't. In memory of the blond, his lover sings a song in his favorite bar.


How it happened he had no idea. One moment he was lying on the floor, blood spilling from the various bullet holes that Takada's bodyguards had rained upon him. The next, he was in hospital and very alive. He would have laughed except for the fact that Mello hadn't made it to see the new dawn with him.

"Mello…"

Matt had discharged himself as soon as he was well enough to take care of himself and now his journeys found him at the bar 'Kings Tavern' Mello's favourite haunt. A quick glance at the poster outside told him that it was 'Open Mic Night' and, with nothing else to do, he entered and signed himself up.

"Now we have a Mr. Matt Keehl."

A soft round of applause greeted Matt's ears and as he stood up to take the microphone the announcer asked the 20 year old which song he would be singing for them. Matt's reply was gentle, full of sadness and even now his words choked with unshed tears. "Kiss from a rose by Seal."

The applause grew louder much to Matt's surprise and a stool was brought out so that he could sit down. For this he was thankful as his legs already felt weak.

The music started and Matt was immediately hit with guilt, anger and upset. His hands trembled and yet he lifted the microphone and sang steadily and without mistake.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_**Flashback**_

"_Mello." _

"_I know, Matt. I know.." _

_The red heads eyes closed, a soft smile on his lips and as his blond lover thrust forwards gently his moans grew, arms wrapped that gorgeous body. Holding him close, nails digging into Mello's shoulders. Those same nails drew themselves down Mello's back as his own back arched upwards, pulling Mello in deeper. _

"_Uhhnn! Mello, I love you. I love you. I …" His words were engulfed as he cried out his release, forcing Mello to lose control as he himself came, pinning Matt to the bed before kissing him with a burning passion that neither of them knew he had. Breathing deeply Mello smiled down at his beautiful gamer. _

"_I love you too, Matt."_

_**End Flashback**_

He could feel the tears pooling and blinked fast to keep at them bay whilst carrying on his song. He could see a few tears in the audience and had to lift a hand to quickly brush away the few tears that had escaped.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_**Flashback**_

_Matt thrust his hand out preventing the blond from leaving their safe haven. "Mello, please isn't there another way to do this?" _

_Taking Matt's shoulders Mello gently pushed him away, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't let Near take all the credit when we catch Kira, you know that." Looking up Matt balled his fists so tightly that his knuckles went white. "What about me?! What about what I say?!"_

_Sighing Mello pulled him into a hug. "No matter what happens." Mello whispered into his lovers ear. "I'm always here for you. I won't leave you."_

"_Promise me you won't die?"_

"_Only if you promise me the same thing."_

"_I promise I won't die."_

"_Then I promise too."_

_**End Flashback**_

He had promised. He had fucking promised that he wouldn't die! Yet here Matt was, in Mello's favorite bar, and he was alone. There was no one there with him. As this thought traveled through his mind, he felt something new. His head tingled as if someone was stood behind him, pulling gently at his red hair. He sucked in a deep breath and almost missed his cue.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._

Standing Matt wiped at his eyes and muttered a small "Thank you." To which the audience responded with a huge round of applause and cheers. He allowed a small smile and handed the microphone back.

Outside in the cold night air, he pulled his coat around him and stepped back in shock. He could have sworn he'd seen Mello stood by his car. Heading over his hands fumbled with the keys, the tears pouring down his face now as he tried in vain to find the right key.

The wind rustled by his ear and that's when he heard that familiar voice, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Never alone.

"_I'm always here for you. I won't leave you."_

"I love you, Mello." Matt whispered, knowing that Mello was fine, and that he was there just like he'd promised.


End file.
